goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Kills Little Bill and gets ungrounded
Cast Eric-Himself E/D's Mom-Kate E/D's Dad-Diesel David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Evil Ivy-Salli Little Bill-Brian Big Bill Glover Sr.-Diesel Brenda Glover-Catherine Good Ivy-Ella General-Paul Announcer-Allison Transcript Eric: Let's see wants on TV right now. Announcer: And now, back to another episode of Little Bill, on Nick Junior! Eric: What? not a another baby show character, especially my brother David hates that show! Hey, I got an idea, I will kill him, like I did to Bear and the Big Blue House! Time to get my rifle! (Eric grabs the rifle) Eric: Time to kill Little Bill right now! (55 Minutes later) Eric: This is where Little Bill's house is at! Big Bill Glover Sr: Hey, what are you doing here? Eric: I need to see Little Bill because, I hate this baby show character! Brenda Glover: Oh yeah, that why he sucks! give us an update because, we hate him! Eric: On it! Little Bill: I am going to watch Dora the Explorer on YouTube! Eric: Stop right there Little Bill! Little Bill: Hey, who are you and what are you doing in here in my room! Eric: I'm Eric, I am going to kill you because your show suckballs! Little Bill: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't kill me! Eric: Too bad, Die Now! (Eric shoots Little Bill as a dust cloud forms and he dies) Little Bill: Yes, Little Bill is finally dead! (Eric running downstairs) Eric: I just killed Little Bill! Big Bill Glover Sr: Wow, thank you! Eric: No worries! (When Eric got home while Ivy is crying like Custard) E/D's Dad: Wow Eric, thank you for killing Little Bill, your brother David hated that show! Actually, your mother and I are no longer to becoming Little Bill fan because are membership have been expired! E/D's Mom: You are not grounded anymore and that means you will watch Rocket Power for life! David: And it's a miracle that the best way possible! Evil Ivy: No no no no no, why did you kill Little Bill? he is one of my favourite TV Characters on Nick Jr next to Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, The Wonder Pets, The Backyardigans, Oswald the Octopus, Max & Ruby, Olivia, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Digby Dragon and more! Now my memory was ruined, you should be grounded for it! E/D's Dad: Shut your mouth, Evil Ivy. We are now hating Little Bill because one time he was a Big-Time Troublemaker on Comedy World, and this means you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a fan of Little Bill! E/D's Mom: Go to your room now or you'll be beaten up by the Babylon Rogues! Evil Ivy: *bleep* you Dad and Mom! E/D's Mom: That's it, i'm calling to Military School right now! Evil Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please, I'll behave, anything but that! E/D's Mom: Say all you want! (35 minutes later) General: We are here to send you to Military School! Ivy: (Custard's sound effect) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Eric: Now she is gone so let's celebrate! Good Ivy: Great idea, Eric. (Music plays) The End Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded